company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
March 12, 1998 ID: We pan around an empty Houston Astrodome as it is decorated to look like a live performance auditorium with spotlights shining down on the stage, with a microphone on it and speakers in front of it. On the fence of the upper seating area, the word "SELENA" is lit. We soon fade to a more zoomed-in pan of the Astrodome and fade out. FX/SFX: The panning. Music/Sounds: A male announcer says "Stay tuned after the movie for a documentary presentation of the real Selena, performing an electrifying medley of songs at the Houston Astrodome!" Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS of Selena. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The announcer might surprise some, though it can be especially chilling to hear talk of Selena, as she was shot and killed by her former friend Yolanda Saldívar in 1995. June 5, 1998 ID: We fade into a scene from Contact in which Dr. Arroway slowly turns around and then is warped into the pod, which then drops in a pool of water below. FX/SFX: The scene. Music/Sounds: A stoic-sounding male announcer, similar to the one from the Cloud Ten Pictures IDs, says "Stay tuned after the movie for a special documentary presentation of the making of selected Contact visual effects." Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS of Contact. Scare Factor: Minimal. The announcer could surprise first-time viewers. September 21, 1998 ID: As we start to see various shots of behind-the-scenes footage from L.A. Confidential, the words "Stay Tuned..." wipe in, letter by letter, on the screen in a typewriter font. After two scenes, the words disappear and we see more scenes before a flash cuts the screen to a logo for L.A. Confidential: Off the Record.... We then see interview footage, then more behind-the-scenes footage, before another flash from a camera cuts us to a final screen of us panning back from several copies of the same issue of Hush-Hush with Mickey C's image on the cover. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: The same stoic-sounding male announcer from above says "Stay tuned after the movie for a special documentary presentation of Off the Record, the real dish on the making of L.A. Confidential. You heard it here first: on the QT, and Very Hush-Hush." Other than this, we hear a song with occasional loud trumpet notes and typewriter sounds as the words wipe in on the screen, a "zap" sound during the cut to the logo, and a "click" sound as the camera flashes. Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS release of L.A. Confidential. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The announcer might surprise some and the music/sound effects, as well as the cuts, might jar some. September 22, 1998-2000 First Warner Home Video Stay Tuned bumper.png First Warner Home Video Stay Tuned bumper (variant).jpg Opening to Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island VHS|**skip to 5:40 for the cordovan version of this bumper** Opening to Classic Scooby-Doo 1999 VHS|**skip to 5:00 for the green ghost version of this bumper** ID: On a cordovan background with glasses, flashlights, and yellow outline sketches of Velma looking for her glasses from Scooby-Doo, we see the orange text "STAY TUNED FOR A SPECIAL TRAILER FOLLOWING THIS PROGRAM!" with "SPECIAL" in blue, and a shadow effect applied to the text. Variant: On some Scooby-Doo tapes, this has a dark-purple-ish blue background with green spooky ghosts. The text is yellow instead of orange and reads "STAY TUNED FOR A BONUS CARTOON FROM (Cartoon Network Logo) RIGHT AFTER SCOOBY-DOO". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, except for an announcer saying the text. The announcer appears to be Brian Cummings. However, the variant has a different announcer saying "Check out a bonus cartoon exclusively from Cartoon Network coming up, right after Scooby-Doo." Availability: The cordovan version is rare, as it is only seen on the VHS release of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (though it has been sighted on it's 2000 VHS release as well as it's 2002 reprint), but the variant is a little more common, but a little less easy to find, as it was seen on some Scooby-Doo tapes. Scare Factor: Low for the cordovan version, as the rather stern announcer comes on as if all of a sudden, and can startle you. This factor might be lowered on the variant, however, as the announcer is somewhat friendlier. October 16, 1998 ID: We fade into footage from the behind-the-scenes of Practical Magic as we cut from one set to another. FX/SFX: The footage. Music/Sounds: An orchestral piece with a cameraman saying "...camera, action!" then a male announcer saying "Stay tuned after the movie for Catching the Spell, a special behind-the-scenes look at the making of Practical Magic, featuring interviews with the cast and crew!" Availability: Can be seen on the 1998 VHS of Practical Magic, though supposedly there may be a 2000 reprint of it it appears on. Scare Factor: None. 1999 (A) ID: We slowly zoom in on code from The Matrix as it starts falling down the screen. Soon into the zooming, the ID cuts to black. FX/SFX: The code falling, the zooming in. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds of the code as a male announcer says "Stay tuned after the movie for a special behind-the-scenes look at the making of... The Matrix". Availability: Rare. Appears on the 1999 Collector's Edition VHS release of The Matrix, as well as it's 2002 reprint. Scare Factor: Minimal. The announcer can surprise you if you aren't expecting him. 1999 (B) ID: We pan back as the Wild Wild West robot tarantula walks into the distance in a desert, lit by evening sunlight. On this background, the metallic cyan words "STAY TUNED" fade in on the bottom of the screen and slide left. As they settle on the bottom-left of the screen, a scene from Will Smith's Wild Wild West music video slides down on the screen, which soon changes to a scene from Enrique Iglesias' Bailamos. As this happens, the background slowly begins to fade out, and we fade out after the Bailamos scene. FX/SFX: The robot tarantula walking into the distance, the words sliding left, the scenes from the music videos. Music/Sounds: A song with drums ending in a cymbal hit and a chime note as a male announcer says "Stay tuned after the movie for two music videos: Will Smith's Wild Wild West and Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias." Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS release of Wild Wild West, though has even been spotted on it's Special Widescreen Edition equivalent. Scare Factor: None. 1999 © ID: We fade into a scene from Courage the Cowardly Dog pilot The Chicken From Outer Space in which Courage sights a UFO outside his house and is frightened. He's then seen running with a slingshot then swinging a sword-like weapon. Next, he's seen attempting to jackhammer through a locked door, which then cuts to his owner, Muriel Bagge, screaming as a shadow comes upon her. Next, Courage blows up a chicken coop, cutting to a shot with a space background and the title of the cartoon in red, arched letters with a green shadow. After next cutting to a pink-cumulus gradient colored background, we cut to a scene of Courage getting scared by a farmer with a scary face and fade out. FX/SFX: 90's animation. Music/Sounds: Mostly just the audio of the pilot, which is accompanied by an orchestral song and a male announcer saying "Right after Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, watch Courage the Cowardly Dog prove he's no chill, as he races against time testing his skills and strength, overcoming his fears to save the one he loves. It's all on the Academy Award-nominated short, Courage the Cowardly Dog in The Chicken from Outer Space, a Cartoon Network exclusive following Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost." Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS release of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Scare Factor: None. 1999 (D) ID: We see various shots of footage from the behind-the-scenes of Lethal Weapon 4 as we cut from shot to shot and eventually fade out. FX/SFX: The footage. Music/Sounds: Just the audio from the shots with a percussion tune consisting of drums and bongos as a male announcer says "Stay tuned after the feature for a special behind-the-scenes look at what really went on during the filming of Lethal Weapon 4." Availability: Appears on the 1999 Collector's Edition VHS of Lethal Weapon 4. Scare Factor: None. 1999 (E) ID: We see a still shot of The Wizard of Oz protagonists looking at something offscreen. In front of them, we see the words: Stay tuned after the feature presentation for a behind the scenes look at the making of THE WIZARD OF OZ. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A male announcer says "Please stay tuned after the feature presentation for a special behind-the-scenes look at the making of The Wizard of Oz." Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS of The Wizard of Oz. Scare Factor: Minimal. The announcer could surprise first-time viewers. 2000 (A) ID: We fade into footage of Analyze This outtakes as we cut from one set to another. FX/SFX: The footage. Music/Sounds: Just the audio of the footage with a male announcer saying "Stay tuned after the movie for outtakes with Billy Crystal and Robert DeNiro." Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Analyze This. Scare Factor: None. 2000 (B) ID: On a black background, we see the words "Stay tuned after the movie for Walking The Mile, a behind the scenes look at The Green Mile." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 Collector's Edition VHS of The Green Mile. Scare Factor: None. 2000 © ID: We see a pink door partly open as a shadow appears and pulls it further open, revealing Courage in a room with boxes in a corner and having only one window, lit by a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Courage begins to get scared and as we cut closer to him, he gets more terrified. Another cut reveals we had been in the eyesight of two monsters. As Courage continues to get even more scared, the two monsters unmask themselves as Shaggy and Scooby; however this causes Courage to scream to the point of losing his teeth. The screen then cuts to the Courage the Cowardly Dog logo (with Courage waving at us) and we fade out. FX/SFX: 2000's animation. Cheesy Factor: A shadow pulls open the door, but there's no hand to "follow" the shadow and push it. Music/Sounds: Just the audio of the short segment, with a horror theme. However, as Shaggy and Scooby pull their masks off, we hear a male announcer say "Coming up after the Scooby movie...". The screen with the logo, however, consists of an accordion and banjo theme with another male announcer saying the words on it as the screen cuts to it. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. Scare Factor: None. 2000 (D) Stay tuned bumper 28.png Opening to Romeo Must Die (2000) VHS|(skip to 3:11) ID: On a background of a zoomed-in cover of Romeo Must Die, we see the words "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR", which are glowing in red. Below it, the words "Aaliyah's "Try Again"" wipe in in red via a yellow shining effect and turn white, during which the words "MUSIC VIDEO" fade in below this and zoom in slowly. FX/SFX: The words appearing. Music/Sounds: A few seconds of the song. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Romeo Must Die. Scare Factor: None. 2001-2003 Stay tuned bumper 14.png Stay tuned bumper 15.png ID: On a black background, we see the words "Stay tuned after the feature for bonus footage" in an Impact font. Variants: *On the 2002 VHS of Training Day, the words instead say "PLEASE STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE ALTERNATE ENDING" in a Times New Roman font. *On the 2002 VHS of Thir13en Ghosts, the bumper is on a space background with stars and the text says "Please Stay Tuned After The Feature For A Look At The Special Make-Up FX of THIR13EN GHOSTS." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Can be seen on most Warner Home Video/Village Roadshow Pictures releases from the era such as Swordfish, The Majestic, Showtime, and Queen of the Damned. It's even been sighted on a 2003 VHS release of The Matrix Reloaded. Scare Factor: None. 2002 (A) ID: Same as the early mid 2000's Feature Presentation ID of the era, but the text arched above the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo instead reads "STAY TUNED FOR BONUS FEATURES". FX/SFX: Same as the early-mid 2000s Warner Home Video Feature Presentation ID. Music/Sounds: Same as the Feature Presentation ID of the era, except there's an announcer, Brian Cummings who says "Stay tuned after the movie for special bonus features!". He's almost finished as Bugs Bunny comes out and eats his carrot. Availability: Extremely rare. The 2002 VHS of Scooby-Doo was the only tape to use this ID. Scare Factor: Same as the early-mid 2000s Warner Home Video Feature Presentation ID, except for the announcer. 2002 (B) ID: We see a still shot of Hogwarts Castle from the Harry Potter series, which is lit up at night as dark clouds float over it and a mist is seen below. Below it, we see the words: Stay Tuned. Never-Before-Seen Footage Follows the Feature. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Appears on the 2002 VHS of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Scare Factor: None. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Warner Bros. IDs